Eternal Valour
Eternal Valour was founded in August of 2006 by Pickaflip and Aioden built on the idea of an honorable, loyal, fair and trustworthy place to call their own. Though time has passed, bad and good, these traits are expected out of every guild member and acts as the glue that holds the guild together. Code of Conduct I. Must be an active member in guild. Experience is checked every two weeks. If no experience has been added to guild since the last time it was checked, the character will be either made Penitent or immediately removed from guild. (The character is demoted to 'Penitent' and pays a 50%XP guild tax to repay its debt as a guild member.) If no experience has been added to the guild since the character was made penitent by the next time it's checked, the character will be deleted. II. Officers, Treasurers, and Manufacturers are required to attend all guild meetings. (If an Officer, Treasurer, or Manufacturer is unable to attend a guild meeting, it is appreciated that they contact another Officer, Treasurer, Manufacturer, or the Guild Leader before-hand.) III. All inter-guild aggressions must be agreed to by all parties of the aggression. If a guild member aggresses another guild member without expressed permission, they will immediately be put on trial for punishment. (Punishment: Demotion. Ban. Loss of rights.) IV. Keep guild-chat rated PG. There is simply no excuse for vulgar language in guild chat. Dofus is not a place for offensive and abusive talk. V. Disrespect between guild-members is not tolerated in Eternal Valour. (Racist comments, insults against gender, religion, political stance, and sexual orientation will result in immediate demotion or ban.) Guild Meetings Guild meetings are held every other Saturday in the mansion at (-1, -21) in Northern Astrub. They consist of two parts: Closed Meetings -Closed to Officers, Treasurers, and Manufacturers. -Major guild affairs: budget, supplies, rank alterations, guild progress. -Ideas to help guild progression. Guild Hunts Guild hunts are held every Saturday starting from 12am wherever you are, and ending at 12am Sunday wherever you are. All drops (except items and kamas) must be donated to the guild. Donations are accepted by LadyValour at the Astrub Bank. Ranking System Note: Ranks are changed at every guild meeting to fit the requirements. On Approval: -Required level: 20. -10% XP guild tax. As the newest member to the Eternal Valour society, an On Approval character must reach 500XP to guild and register on the Eternal Valour website for promotion. -No guild rights. Apprentice: -Required level: 20. -Required XP: 500. -10% XP guild tax. As an Apprentice, it is the character’s responsibility to become more active in guild, participate in guild hunts, and in guild meetings. An apprentice must give 2000XP to guild for promotion. -No guild rights. Guard: -Required level: 30. -Required XP: 2000. -5% guild tax. As a Guard, the character’s guild tax is lowered to 5%, which gives them plenty of room and time to get their character to level 40 and give 10000XP for their next promotion. It is the player’s responsibility to continue being a respectable and respective active member of the guild. -No rights. Reservist: -Required level: 40. -Required XP: 10000. When a character reaches Reservist status in Eternal Valour, they are given the right to manage their own experience, requiring the approval of a Council member or the Leader. As a Reservist, it is expected that the player defends the guild’s percecptors. When a Reservist reaches level 60, they are permitted use of the guild’s paddock and house. It is from Reservist, that the last three branches of the guild are chosen. -Manage personal experience given to guild. -Use and fix guild paddock. Manufacturer: -Required level: 50. -Required XP: 20000. -Required job level: 50. -Required approval: Guild Council. Manufacturers are chosen out of participating Reservists interested in using their professions to manufacture goods in order to help guild-mates. It is expected that all Manufacturers are fair in their trades, and do not scam less-experienced players. These characters must be willing to donate their goods to the guild. Once you become a Manufacturer, you are expected to attend all guild meetings, and are considered part of the Guild Council. -Manage personal experience given to guild. -Use and fix guild paddock. -Receive house password. -Receive Manufacturer account information. -Collect items and resources from perceptors. -Invite new members. Protector: -Required level: 50. -Required XP: 50000. Finally making it to the rank Protector gains the character immediate respect from all of their guild-mates. They have proven that they have the interest of the guild at heart. It is their duty to recruit new members, keep guild peace, and report guild-mates not obeying rules and expectations. -Manage distribution of experience. -Use and fix guild paddock. -Receive house password. -Place perceptors. -Invite new members. Treasurer: -Required level: 60. -Required XP: 20000. -Required approval: Guild Council. Treasurer is easily the most trusted rank given to a guild member, apart from Officers. It is their duty to be trustworthy with the guild’s budget, supplies, and fair with all guild interactions. They are expected to distribute drops from collectors fairly throughout the guild, keeping tabs with the leader and Council. Once you become a Treasurer, you are expected to attend all guild meetings, and are considered part of the Guild Council. -Manage personal experience given to guild. -Use and fix guild paddock. -Receive house password. -Place and collect kamas and items from perceptors. -Invite new members. Officer: -Required level: 40. -Required XP: 20000. -Required approval: Guild Council. Officer is the highest possibly attainable rank in Eternal Valour. To become an officer, the guild member must prove their loyalty, trustworthiness, fairness, reliability, and pass the test. Officers demand the same respect as the guild leader, and any disrespect shown towards them will not be tolerated. Officers are expected to assist with training, guild hunts, and answer questions asked by guild-mates. They must lead by example in guild, keep the peace, manage disputes, act respectively, and discipline any rule-breaking. -Manage distribution of experience. -Use and fix paddock. -Receive house password. -Place and collect kamas, items, and resources from perceptors. -Invite new members. -Manage boosts, ranks, and rights. -banish members.